Episode 8
'"The Cursed Fruit!! Beware the Sour Mikan!!" '(Norowareta Kajitsu!! Suppai Mikan ni Yōjin!!, 呪われた果実!! すっぱいミカンに用心!!) is the eighth episode of Machikado Mazoku. Summary The magical girl, Mikan Hinatsuki, is called by Momo to assist her with Yuko's training. As Mikan makes plans to transfer to Yuko's school, it is revealed that she possesses a curse that causes misfortune on people around her whenever she gets flustered. Later, as Yuko begins training to use her Crisis Management form at will, she learns from Mikan that magical girls disappear if they use up all of their magic. Synopsis The episode begins with Mikan asking if the flyer Yuko is handing out as Tamasakura-chan has a map on it. She asks for one, and Yuko complies, giving her one. Mikan asks where the plaza is, and Yuko tells her that the plaza she wanted to go to is the plaza she is in at the moment. Mikan says that it's so different from before that she didn't notice. Yuko asks Mikan if she is out on a cosplay vacation, and Mikan swiftly rejects her, saying she is just a passing Magical Girl. Yuko then asks again why she is going around in what she's wearing, and pleads to tell her that the Magical Girl was just sightseeing. Mikan tells Yuko that she is actually on patrol mode, continuing to tell Yuko about a magical girl that got injured and became a demon's slave. She tells Yuko that if she meets the person responsible, she wants to pound them down. Mikan gets suspicious and tries to look more closely at Yuko (still in Tamasakura-chan's costume), to which Yuko tries shoving her away. Mikan keeps getting suspicious of Yuko, and corners her into a dark alley to make Yuko strip (out of her Tamasakura-chan costume). After successfully stripping Yuko out of the Tamasakura-chan head, Mikan notices the pair of horns in Yuko's head and Yuko transforms to her Crisis Management Form. Mikan then says to Yuko that she ''did ''ask for her to strip, but she was being harsh on her to strip because she thought Yuko was suffering from a heatstroke and not for her to ''actually ''strip. Mikan hands Yuko her coat and Yuko accepts it. Mikan asks if Yuko knows how to revert her transformation, and Yuko denies. Mikan tells Yuko to make her loosen up mentally, like make her brain go limp, but that didn't help. Just then, Momo shows up carrying a bag of Tamasakura-chan goodies.Mikan tells Momo to bow down to her that her head melts, and Yuko asks if Mikan is Momo's friend. Momo tries to call the police, but Mikan stops her. Momo introduces Mikan to Yuko, and says that Mikan is the ally that she called to help her. Mikan tells Momo that she had her worried, since Momo only sent that she needed help because she got attacked and left no other details, only reading Mikan's worried messages. She (Mikan) thought that there was a demon like Baphomet. Mikan even went out of her way to buy lucky charms, and also got Momo oranges as a gift. Mikan apologizes for scaring Yuko, and tells Yuko to rely on her like an older sister since she is the same grade like Momo. Angry and sad, Yuko runs away saying her signature quote. Mikan is confused, and Momo explains that she's the same grade and her and Momo. Mikan, surprised, yells sorry. The next day at school, Yuko is on cleaning duty and is putting the trashbags away when she bumps into Mikan looking for her. She calls her Yuko, which makes Yuko frozen for a little while because no one other than her mother Seiko Yoshida calls her Yuko nowadays. Mikan tells her that she lost Momo, and Yuko then offers to help, except she has to wait until she finishes cleaning up the trash. Mikan is happy, but also says that nothing good will come out just because she helped her (Mikan). Mikan tells Yuko that she doesn't mind helping her take out the trash, though, and was about to think of throwing away the Demon Ancestor Statue when Yuko stops her immediately. Lilith asks her from the demon ancestor statue why she was at Sakuragaoka High School, and Mikan tells her that she is here to process her transfer to Sakuragaoka. Lilith then proposes an idea that Mikan was more levelheaded than Momo, but Yuko doubts it, thinking she might be obsessed with training like Momo is. When asked if she would choose dumbbells or a flower, Mikan chooses a flower and Yuko cries, saying that she is definitely an ordinary girl. Yuko tells her that Momo told her that magical girls aren't very pleasant to deal with, but Mikan seems like a nice person. Mikan then rejects Yuko, saying that nothing good will happen even if Yuko praises her and that Momo is probably having a hard time with her uncontrollable powers. After that, Momo appears in front of Anri Sata, wet, messy, and carrying a lot of things with her. Anri asks her if she is going to a party, and takes multiple pictures of her. Then, a teacher comes and asks Yuko if she's one of the students on duty today, and asks her if she could take out the trash from the shredder. Shion Ogura also comes with bags of trash filled with feathers. Yuko then comments on how the place was shining and clean a while ago, but was now full of trashbags. Mikan then says that the curse is still uncontrollable now, and Yuko is confused. Mikan urges Yuko to run away, but before she could, the trash bags blow up and dirties Yuko along with Mikan. Momo shows up and says that she was too late, and asks Yuko to explain what happened. Mikan apologizes that she still can't overcome her curse, and Yuko asks about this curse. Mikan explains that, because of a past incident she was caught up in, the curse brings a series of misfortune to anyone she's connected with. Momo says it's no big deal, but Mikan says that it is still her fault. This curse can happen anytime she's feeling too excited or flustered, so Mikan asks that they don't suddenly heap praises on her. Momo says that she's a reliable friend, so it's okay, and Mikan's curse activates and makes a big wind, making Lilith's demon ancestor statue fly away unknown to Momo, Yuko and Mikan. Time skip to afternoon, Mikan and Momo leave to have a strategy meeting and Yuko talks to Lilith about how she's glad that Mikan seems like a nice person, only to find out that Lilith is actually a green tea bottle, and the demon ancestor statue is inside one of the trashbags making Yuko have to make a mess out of the trash bags and find where Lilith is. The next morning, Yuko, Momo, and Mikan exercise. Momo asks why she was naked the other day, and Yuko deflects the statement saying she was half-naked rather than naked. Momo asks if that was her Battle Form, and Yuko tells her that it is her Crisis Management Form. Demon Ancestor Statue Lilith explains that it's a form that basically makes Yuko a bit more stronger than usual, and she might be able to transform at will. Momo then tries to make Yuko transform, but as it was too embarrassing to transform in public, Yuko outright refuses. Momo then transforms to make Yuko feel more better, but it didn't really help. Mikan says that she would do adorable spins during transformations when Momo was still in elementary school. Momo stops her, threatening that they would have Momo Food instead of buying dinner. Lilith interjects that she transforms whenever Yuko feels frightened or is in a crisis, so Momo ties her tail to a nearby sign and tries to attack her with Fresh Peach Heart Shower, but is unable to because of her powers. Mikan then tells that Momo can't overwork or she might dematerialize. After Momo wakes up, Yuko tells her that she wants Momo to acknowledge her as her adversary. Momo then asks her what she wants Momo to do; a lunging punch, an ankle lock, or a one-armed shoulder throw. Yuko gives in quickly, saying her goodbyes to Momo and Mikan, but her tail is dragged by Momo. Yuko, frightened, transforms to her Crisis Management Form, surprising Momo. She sobs, and runs away. Yuko says that she'll get back at Momo for this. Category:Episodes